


Amidst The Chaos

by tadanomarz



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Sound Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Set during the Serenes Forest Hell Chapter, The timeline Elefseus's is from is kinda ambiguous ngl, there are mentions of others characters but they don't say too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: And the look in his eyes, despite the swordsman’s youthful appearance he could tell from his eyes that he too has had his share of battles and pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY I've been meaning to post there here eventually. I always thought it'd be interesting if Elef joined the Greil Mercenaries. And what happened with Ike and Elef is so similar: losing their parents, fighting a God/Goddess, and trying to reveal secrets that deal with their past history. I may make this apart of the series if I feel up to it, ahha doing more Sound Horizon/Fire Emblem crossovers. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd yet either, but, yeah!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The opponent Ike faces is _strong_ , able to evade his slashes gracefully. The man wields twin blades, that were as black as the night. He’s never seen swords like that before. Ike’s thoughts were halted when he saw the blades slash at him and he barely dodges the attack, stumbling backwards. The man takes the opportunity and jumps, in attempt to slash down at him however,  ike swiftly lifts his sword upward to defend himself. Their blades clang together, and starts to become some kind of pushing match. It isn’t until the mysterious man draws back, and is now a few feet away.

In order to search for the heron, he _needed_ to advance, however the man didn’t look like he was going to back down. Ike grits his teeth when he hears the man talk down to him.

“Shouldn’t you pay attention?” the man asks, as he sheaths his blades–– which catches ike off guard–– and soon frowns, “one wrong move, and I could have dislodged your head from your neck.”

“Of course I am.” He noticed? _Damn._ Ike was getting frustrated. “ but why are you so concerned for the enemy?”

As he says this, Ike over hears the voices of his fellow mercenaries and they’re definitely catching up with him now. He definitely hears Boyd, with his loud mouth and cry of _kick his ass Ike!_ along with Soren and Titania’s voices of concern. Frankly, Ike isn’t as concerned, because between Soren’s careful planning and the amount of training everyone has undergone, he knew that everyone those new and old, would definitely live. The battles against Duke Tanas' forces seemed to be diminishing, and the forest was growing quieter now. He didn’t dare turn around, because he couldn’t be caught off guard again. Not again.

Ike previously assumed the man was apart of the enemy–– Duke Tanas’s forces– and yet he senses that there is something different about this swordsman. Not only was he different because of the clothes he wore–– a raggedy magenta cape, strange armor and open toed shoes–– but also because of his hair. He’s never seen someone with white hair and streaks of magenta either. And the look in his eyes, despite the swordsman’s youthful appearance he could tell from his eyes that he too has had his share of battles and pain. It startles Ike when the other breaks the awkward silence.

“I can tell you’re strong.” the stranger finally says, “you’ve been taught well, and from what I can see you’re far more experienced than I….  I’m not interested in dying here.”

“ Are you not with the enemy?” Ike asks, watching the other swordsman look at him strangely.

The stranger shakes his head. “ No, I’m not. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I only attacked out of instinct, and defended myself.” He eyes the surrounding area, and frowns, Something seemed to be bothering the other, but Ike didn’t dare to ask.

Ike brandishes his sword and approaches him. “Can I ask why you’re here then?”

“I’m looking for someone.” the man replies vaguely, his magenta eyes meet his blue ones, “and If it’s alright, may I ask why you’re here….?” He pauses, and with an afterthought asks, “and _where is here_? This is unfamiliar territory to me.”

What a strange question, Ike thinks. Is this man a foreigner? If he didn’t know they were in Serenes’ Forest–– or what’s left of it– then he wasn’t sure of what to say. He thought the great flood had destroyed everywhere else sans Tellius.

“My mercenary group and I, are currently searching for someone as well. You’re also… very good with the sword.” Ike answers him, “ Perhaps you’d like to join us–– maybe you can find the person you’re looking for? Also, you’re in what’s left of Serenes Forest, located in Bengion, which is within the continent of Tellius.”

The man falls silent, considering Ike’s words. While waiting for his answer, he hears Oscar’s voice call out toward him, the sound of his horse’s hooves trotting nearby.

“Ike–– who’s that? the enemy? Why haven’t you cut him down?”

The mysterious man answers for Ike, which surprises him. He watches as the stranger steps forward, removing his twin blades from their sheaths. “With you, obviously–– you may call me Elefseus.”


End file.
